Darth Nihilus
The Lord of Hunger, Darth Nihilus, served as the Dark Lord of the Sith sometime around 3900 BBY, and then served in the CIS after they rose again and fought the Imperium and other factions. History "My only guide to victory is the Confederacy." - Darth Nihilus Darth Nihilus first started his campaigns agaisnt the Jedi in about 3900 BBY. His minions would follow his every order. But the Jedi Exile struck him down, or so she thought. Now, almost 4000 years later, he has awoken once more, and more powerful than ever. He was revived on the Sith Imperium controlled world of Korriban, and then Nihilus was captured by them. Suddenly, the Dark Lord broke out of the prison, and then started a whole prison riot. He found a lone Neutralizer Bomber on a landing platform, flew in space, and jumped out of hyperspace, heading towards an unknown future. Hours later, he finally stopped at Kalee, a heavily controlled CIS planet. He landed on the planet, with the Kaleesh at first seeing him as a threat. But Nihilus said, "I bring you no harm, I am a victim of the tyranny of the Imperium, and I know you are as well." They agreed with him, and brought him forward to the leaders of the CIS, Supreme Commander Septimus and General Grievous. They took Nihilus as one of their own, and he slowly rose in the ranks of the CIS. After Septimus mysteriously went into exile, Nihilus got promoted all the way up to High Admiral of the CIS Navy, he was promoted that when he almost wiped out the Mandalorians on Teardrop. Now Darth Nihilus and his master Naga Sadow are helping the CIS complete it's main goal, Galactic Conquest, with their most trusted ally, the Galactic Empire. After many wars and battles, Darth Nihilus suddenly stumbled across his old Sith friend, Darth Sion, who was Darth Niihilus's Apprentice, doing his bidding and spreading the will of both the CIS and Darth Nihilus. Furthermore, due to the shift in power and Malak's resign from the CIS, Darth Nihilus is now the new Supreme Executor of the CIS Navy. Just recently, however, Darth Sion was killed in the Battle of Alland. He fought bravely for the Confederacy until his very last second of his life, when he self destructed his own command ship which was boarded by Jedi. Personality and Traits Darth Nihilus's personality is very evil, he cares only for his beloved CIS and for the destruction of the Republic and Jedi Order. His hunger for power never rests. Whenever Grievous sends him out on missions, he's always optimistic about it. Powers and Abilities Darth Nihilus's powers are unstoppable. He is the only Sith to ever truly be turned to the Dark Side completely, and he will stop at nothing to see the end of the Jedi Order. His most deadly powers are Force Lightning and Force Storm. He wields a single lightsaber, one that has slain thousands of Jedi over the time period his very long life. Armor and Weapons His only weapons are a lightsaber, stained red with both the Dark Side and blood from his Jedi victims, and the most darkest of Force powers, which surrounds him like a shadow of death. (See The 3rd CIS Fleet for Nihilus's Army and Navy) Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Separatists Category:Dark Siders Category:Sith